Protection
by OneWhiteTulip
Summary: Hermione is excelling as an auror and finding everything in her life to be falling into place. However, when an assignment to protect Draco Malfoy is given to her, it will turn her world upside down.
1. An Unpleasant suprise

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Not mine. All Jo's.

Protection

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up to her alarm clock at 6:00 sharp. It was particularly hard because she hadn't gotten off guard duty until midnight. In the six years after graduating from Hogwarts Ron, Harry, and her had all become aurors to help combat Lord Voldemort. Harry was undercover as a pro-Quidditch player, and Ron was the liaison for the French aurors, he loved all the French girls. She, however, was stuck in London. Mainly she patrolled the ministry and was on call for Death Eater attacks. Just the regular stuff, but she was really hoping to get a promotion: protecting high security individuals such as ministry workers. She thought that her chances for getting the promotion were quite good considering the fact that she had a perfect record in recovery and protection, she spent a good deal of her free time studying new curses to use, she was familiar with muggle culture and could move among them with ease, oh and the little fact that she was dating her supervisor. He was only a few years older than her, though they never spent much time together when at Hogwarts, but when the bright and spunky graduate walked in on the first day he was completely taken with her and her with him. At the time they were both beginning aurors, but recently he had received the promotion to coordinate a group of the aurors, Hermione included. They had been dating for a little less than a year but had already started talking about marriage. In dangerous times like these life is too short to waste. However, the war was coming to an end as they continued to catch more and more Death Eaters everyday. Soon there would be no one to fight against. To further the delight of the wizarding world, as more pressure was being put on Lord Voldemort, many of his followers were jumping ship. Yes, with a little luck, the war would be over in no time.

With these thoughts in mind, Hermione got ready and packed a few things, she would be going under cover for a few weeks to protect some double agent who got ratted out. She planned on bringing some of her muggle items, because they'd be posing as muggles, her laptop and ipod as well as a few books to keep her busy, and then be back to her normal life, if you can call it that, in a blink of an eye. She was particularly excited about the fact that they were going to America. She had only been there once on a family vacation and it was very interesting. She loved their accents; it was as if they were all talking through their noses. She was quite looking forward to an easy assignment in a place she was sure to find very interesting.

As she drove up to the disguised auror offices, a run down mystical herbs book shop, in her little VW Bug she was in high spirits and ready for a new challenge. This attitude did not falter as she greeted her friends on her way to Simon, her supervisor's, office. She walked right in and being possessed by this amazing attitude gave him a kiss good morning. Although everyone knew that they were together they decided to keep it professional in the office. But this morning she was unstoppable and didn't care. After a few moments of reacquaintance with Simon, he pulled away, remembering they had business to attend to. Clearing his throat he said, "you know what you're assignment will be, here are your details,' handing her a folder. "Both of you," he said looking behind her, "will go from here to the airport and then on to America, our agents there will find you when you arrive." "Both of us?" she asked stupidly. "Yes your protectee is seated behind you." As she turned she saw the one person who could ruin her perfect mood, and that was Draco Malfoy. He sat there as if he owned the place smirking at her in a way that made her want to rearrange his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

Not answering the question he said, "So that's how you got top marks when we were at school. That explains a lot."

In one bound she was to him with her wand at his throat. He was just as fast with his wand aimed at her heart. They continued to glare at each other as if daring the other to make a move. Because they were both so focused on the other they didn't notice Simon draw his wand and disarm them until their wands were flying into his hands.

"Together not two minuets and you're already fighting. Are you sure you can handle this Hermione?" He said.

She gave him a betrayed look and replied, "Oh I'll be able to handle him just fine. I doubt he'll last one week as a muggle."

Draco gave a startled look and then quickly set his face to impassive. "As a muggle?" he said so smoothly that you wouldn't know how nervous he was if you hadn't seen the previous face.

"Yes," replied Simon, "you two will be posing as muggles. Newlyweds who just moved to America from London for work purposes. As soon as this war is over with, hopefully only a few weeks, you'll say that you want to move back for family reasons or something and everything's back to normal."

Dropping his blank face, Draco stared at him incredulously. "NO! Absolutely not!"

"I'm sorry. I know you two aren't on the friendliest terms, but it's for your protection and it's her job. Surely you two can deal with it for a few short weeks," Simon said briskly as he went back to his desk and started to pull out various papers and identification that they would need.

"There is no way I'm going to pretend to be a muggle, that's like an oxymoron, and no way am I going to pretend to be married to her, I may be fighting for your side, but I still don't associate with the likes of mudbloods," Draco continued. Hermione eyes sparked dangerously at the use of that word, but she tried not to let herself descend to his level.

"Is there nothing else that we might be able to arrange for his protection? A cell maybe?" said Hermione a little desperately but couldn't help the last jibe. Draco snorted.

"Look you two. We have already arranged for your plane tickets, apartment, passports, drivers licenses, and birth and marriage certificates. They are all made out to Draco and Hermione Malfoy and I'm not redoing them so you'll just have to live with this for a while," said Simon losing his patience. He had better things to do than worry about a double agent that wouldn't be any use to them anymore. In all honesty, the only reason he put Hermione in for the job was that it would keep her away from the fighting and ensure her safety until the end of the war, there had been too many close calls already and he didn't want to lose her

Hermione, knowing how stubborn he was, decided to finally relent. She was not going to get her way on this. Arg, that was one thing that frustrated her about him. They were both headstrong and neither of them could get their way all the time so they had to fight it out. But she decided to look on the bright side: it was only a few weeks after all. Yes it would be a living nightmare but it's not like she had to talk to Malfoy much, just pretend when they were in public. Who was she kidding? Oh Well. "When do we leave?" she said with an exasperated sigh.

"You can take your car to the airport. Here are your tickets," he said with a smile on his face, handing her the tickets. She scowled back at him and snatched them from his hands. She might be giving in, but she wasn't going to be nice about it. He just sentenced her to a few weeks with and insufferable jerk and she wasn't going to forgive him so soon.

Simon continued as if nothing had happened, "The American division of aurors will pick you up at the airport and make sure you're situated. Any other questions before you leave?"

"Ya," replied Draco, "why can't we just apparate? " Although he was doing a good job hiding how upset he was about the situation, the impatience and anger toward this man he had only know from a few hours shown through.

"Apparation is rather dangerous nowadays, especially long distances because there is more time for people to interfere," said Simon.

"Whatever," Draco rolled his eyes, "I better get some fresh clothes, I had to leave it all behind to avoid getting caught, but I'm not going around in the same stuff for a month"

Simon replied, "Yes, we are aware of that, the aurors in America will make sure your closets are full, also they will give you a small amount of spending money for food and other necessities

Nodding as if this was acceptable Draco continued, "Although we are muggles," he cringed, "I'm guessing you don't want us walking around unarmed. We better be able to carry our wands."

"Yes, we don't want you to be sitting ducks; however, any use of magic for anything other than an emergency is prohibited. Understood?"

"Unfortunately. Okay, let's get this over with," he glared at Hermione and then stalked out of the room.

Grudgingly Hermione followed with equal anger in her stride. Suddenly she turned around grabbed their wands back and stomped out again without as much as a goodbye.

A/N: Okay so I came up for the idea to this fic like last week when I was trying to get to sleep and I really liked it so I started typing and I'm totally enjoying it. It's sooo much fun to write. Thanks so much to my beta readers Chey'Anne and Kieran. Anyway, hope you like it. Please R/R.

One White Tulip


	2. Playing the part

Last Time: "Okay, let's get this over with," he glared at Hermione and then stalked out of the room.

Grudgingly Hermione followed with equal anger in her stride. Suddenly she turned around grabbed their wands back and stomped out again without as much as a goodbye.

Chapter 2

Draco had acquiesced quickly to what Simon was saying because he desperately wanted to get as far away from the Dark Lord as possible and at the moment being separated by an ocean really appealed to him. But now, as Hermione drove them to the airport, the effect of what he had just sentenced himself to started to sink in and he felt sick to his stomach. Married? To Granger? That was the most absurd thing he had ever heard, he almost laughed. Then he almost cried when he realized that he was going to have to live with her for the next couple of weeks. They were going to tear each other to pieces, she was the most annoying person he had ever met and unless she'd had a personality transplant in the last couple of years he didn't think the next few weeks were going to be very pleasant. She was always so irritating, knowing every little detail that no one in their right mind should know much less remember. Then she had been best friend with Potter and Weasel. That had not helped her much in his book: Harry, Mr. Perfect, and Ron, the mudblood lover. MudBlood! He had almost forgotten. That was the main reason they had never associated while at Hogwarts. Even when he was Head Boy and she Head Girl, they never spent more than 10 minuets together to plan the prefect patrols and other activities. They just didn't get along. It was that simple. Oil and Water, that's what they were-Polar Opposites. He sighed; this is not going to be fun. Then once again he remembered the whole reason he was in this situation, he was on the run. Again he felt that this was a welcome alternative to the Dark Lord's fury. Dang, his thought line was going in circles. His own head annoying him Draco decided to start a conversation.

"So Granger, how's life been treating you?" he said with his trademark sneer.

Hermione was so surprised by what he said that she just turned and gaped at him almost crashing into a car but gaining her senses in time to swerve.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, not sure she'd heard correctly.

"I said, 'how is life treating you.' Obviously not too well I mean-from top of her class to unable to drive some cramped muggle transportation unit without almost killing the passengers." He said keeping his tone perfectly congenial and yet cutting all the same.

Hermione took the bait, "Excuse me, I don't need you criticizing my every move. I don't see you driving. Can you even drive, or is it below you? Not even worth your high and mighty attention," she said sarcastically. "This is going to be hard enough without us fighting all the time, so if you wouldn't mind, would you please refrain from all communication with me, and I think we'll be fine."

Expecting a come back, but not such an outburst, Draco was stunned for a moment. He was even more stunned when he found that he actually agreed with much of what she said. He didn't ever learn how to drive because he felt it wasn't necessary and he also wanted an arrangement to keep them from fighting all the time. He smirked, "It took you long enough to catch on to my master plan."

"Your master plan? I recall that you were the one who started the conversation a moment ago," she retorted.

"Yes, just so I could propose it," he said as if it were obvious.

"Oh no, I'm not going to let you take all the credit when I'm the one who actually said it," she said severely annoyed by his arrogance.

"Just because you get a good idea doesn't mean that no one else has ever gotten it," he replied.

"Is that so? I was under the impression that only I could come up with good ideas, but perhaps I'm wrong," she said sarcastically catching him off guard. He'd never realized that she had a sense of humor. He had always been so preoccupied with how bossy she was. That certainly hadn't changed.

"I believe you are most certainly wrong because, you see, I am always right," he stated as if it were fact. And she couldn't help burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all. Before he knew it he was also laughing and they were driving into the car garage at the airport.

"Ok, this is one of the most dangerous parts because there could be people who recognize us. But we have to get into character now or things could go wrong. So just cross your fingers that we don't bump into anyone we know Ok?" she asked before they got out of her car. Draco nodded his assent and stepped out of the car opening the trunk so he could get their one carry on, Hermione's duffel bag. She followed him around locking the car as she got out. Draco easily swung the bag over his shoulder and shut the trunk and then turned to Hermione, giving her a wry smile and pulled her closer, "Let's get this show on the road," he whispered into her ear which was now close to his mouth because she was about 6 inches shorter than him. She stiffened a bit as he wrapped his arm around her waist, but quickly relaxed into his half embrace so that they would seem like a typical newlywed couple. With that they strode on through the airport.

At first Hermione was uncomfortable to be so lovey-dovey with Draco, however, she realized she would just have to get used to it for the time being and so they walked in a pretended companionable silence both wondering what the next few weeks would hold for them: constant bickering and faked smiles. They continued this way until they reached the check in counter. At the table was an older woman with graying hair in a loose bun and too much make up on. She smiled and said, "Aww you two are so cute. Are you newlyweds?" Here it goes, their act had now officially begun. Draco looked down at Hermione affectionately and gave a smirk that only she knew didn't have anything to do with "how in love they were" but rather a challenge. She looked back lovingly and then replied, "Almost a year. We're moving to the states for work. But none of that matters as long as we're together." Draco raised his eye brows and she gave him a smug smile and then snuggled into his arms. She was definitely winning this round but Draco wasn't going to be taken down that easily. "She's a bit worried about being so far from her parents, but she knows everything'll be fine with me there to take care of her." Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, even now he couldn't stop being full of himself. She put on her sexiest voice, "Oh I have every confidence in your abilities to protect me." Hiding his mild surprise he replied, "Not to worry I'm perfectly capable of handling whatever stands in our way." "Oh aren't you two just the cutest pair I've ever seen!" The old woman squealed interrupting the two's battle for who could be more "romantic". "Oh thank you." Hermione said, "Well we better be off or we'll miss our flight." "Oh yes, here you are," the woman said handing them their tickets, "Have a wonderful flight."

"That was fun." Draco whispered once they were out of ear shot. "Oh yes, delightful." Hermione countered as they went up an escalator. "We're at gate 23." Hermione said looking at the tickets. "Right over there." They walked to the gate and got their boarding passes. They both had brought reading material for the long wait to board the plane. (Draco had taken a wizarding magazine, which was charmed so that it looked normal to muggles, at the auror office and Hermione had brought along a book.) They sat and waited, tensely reading their materials while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. After about an hour of waiting, coach, which Draco was not very happy about, was finally about to board. They stood up and stretched about to enter the freedom of the plane when…"Hiya! Hermione is that you?"

A/N: Oh cliffie. I'm sorry i know it's mean but i just couldn't resist. I'm sorry it took so long for the update. It just all came in bits and pieces. A paragraph one weekend, another the next. But finally it all came together this morning when i was working on it. Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers. You're why i keep on going- you know besides the fact that i love to write. Also, I cannot forgetmy amazing betas One last elf and True slytherin witch. You guys keep me sounding intelligent and help everyone stay in character. Ok, until next chap. Oh and i'm working on several other stories that are really cool right now so if you get the chance i'd love for you to read them too. I'm trying to keep them diverse and different with intersting plots so input is much appreciated. I'll try and get them up in the next week or two. Anyway, Please R/R. ;)

One White Tulip


	3. Busted

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everybody. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it. No more cliffie.

Recap: They stood up and stretched about to enter the freedom of the plane when…"Hiya! Hermione is that you?"

Protection-Chapter 3

They froze, rooted to the spot. They couldn't acknowledge the presence behind them or move forward so they just stood there in panic. After and exaggerated pause, finally their captor caught up with them and with a startled surprise he realized that it was none other than Draco Malfoy that had his arm around the Gryffindor bookworm Hermione Granger. He just stared for a few moments before simply questioning, "Hermione?"

Regaining herself Hermione smiled nonchalantly and said, "Hello Seamus, fancy meeting you here? How have you been?"

"Umm well I've been…" he stumbled over his words as he continued to stare, "…wonderful, just wonderful."

"Great!" she replied. Then to Malfoy she said, "Draco, would you mind coercing the boarding official into waiting for just a few moments while I talk to Seamus?"

"Of course sweetheart," he replied kissing her on the cheek before jaunting off to the entrance to the plane. Seamus' wonder became suspicious loathing as his eyes narrowed.

Seamus gave Hermione an impetuous glance and once Draco was out of ear shot dared to talk.

"What exactly is going on? May I ask?"

"Listen it's all been rather sudden. We ended up working together and we really started to enjoy each other's company after blood issues were null and void. It's been kinda sudden but, amazing."

He stared at her in bewilderment. "Do Harry and Ron know about this? Wait, I heard you were going out with some auror?"

"Well the auror, we decided that we were really just friends."

"Harry and Ron?"

She bit her lip. "Can I ask you a favor?"

He looked at her uneasily but nevertheless nodded.

"It's been a bit impulsive and I haven't really gotten a chance to tell them about us. I mean they knew we were working together but…anyway, can you please not tell them, or anyone for that matter. If the public found out we'd have head hunters combing all of England. I'll tell them soon, I just think it needs to come from me."

"What makes you think I'll keep something like this to myself?" he said with a mischievous smirk, "Besides Harry and Ron are my good mates, they'd kill me for keeping something like this from them."

"Then they'll never have to find out you knew. Please?" She begged with her puppy dog eyes but he didn't relent.

"I dunno…" he muttered.

Draco was looking at her impatiently, she wasn't sure how long they would hold it for her, even with all the persuasive spells that she knew Draco was using. (wandless magic that many important figures and public speakers use) Her resolve stiffened.

"Listen, I didn't want to do this but, if I get wind that anyone in the world knows about Draco and I before I tell them, I'll just have to disclose," she lowered her voice, "to Lavender of the little make out session we had at the Ministry Christmas party last year."

He paled and his eyes went wide, "Bbut we were tipsy. I would nnever..." He stuttered.

"Yes I believe that had a lot to do with it, however, I'm not sure she'll see it that way? Do you?"

"Okay, you've got it, not a word. But you really need to tell them soon. They deserve to know."

"I know. I will." She replied awkwardly.

"Hermione!" Draco called exasperatedly to her.

"Coming Draco," she called back. Turning to Seamus she said, "Well I'm sorry but I really have to go now. I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Ya. See you around."

She waved and then ran to the gate flashing her boarding pass and almost jogging to the plane and shoving her materials into the over head compartment. Draco followed behind her and sat down just in time for take off.

As the engines revved and they began to lift off into the air Draco's hands tightened around his arm rests.

Noticing, Hermione looked up at him. He was attempting to look completely relaxed but she could tell he was quite frightened.

Trying to hide her amusement she put a hand on his arm comfortingly and said, "Draco, are you all right. What's worrying you?"

"Um I just didn't realize that we were going to be flying and I can't say I trust the muggle devise very much."

She laughed, "You have nothing to worry about. You're more likely to die in a broomstick accident than on a plane."

The woman who sat across from Draco laughed at that. "Ya it's about as likely as that," She said, not realizing that Draco flew on a broomstick all the time.

Hermione nodded, glad that someone thought she was funny, even if she didn't mean to me.

"That has a large likelihood of happening Granger." He snarled into her ear so no one else could hear.

"Okay, new example. About as likely as… dieing in a cooking accident."

"Have you tasted my mothers cooking." he countered.

She smiled slightly, this was distracting him. Good.

"Um…Scalded by a boiling liquid."

"I believe I know someone who tipped their caldron 7th year in potions class." He whispered again the nervousness slightly dissipating.

She looked offended but continued.

"Eaten by an inanimate object."

"Monsters book of monsters."

"Starvation"

"Sometimes when you get into a book, none of us think you'll ever come up for air, much less food."

She laughed out loud to that. "Toché. Can you come up with any better ones?"

"Of course." He pondered for a moment. "Head explosion."

She smirked. "Why Draco if yours was any larger it would."

This got both of them laughing uncharacteristically and they continued playing the game until the flight attendants came to serve them their drinks.

While sipping their soft drinks Draco decided to get some answers he'd been dieing for and seeing that she was in a good mood decided that this was a good time. "So what are some of the finer details of this trip?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Actually I'm not sure myself; someone will meet us at the airport and give us all the information. The American sector is orchestrating it."

"So you don't know anything."

"Even if I did, I'm not at liberty to say."

"I see." He went back to his reading slightly disappointed and irritated.

She set her cup down on the fold out table and looked at him critically out of the corner of her eye. She'd always had such a low opinion of him. He'd never given her any reason not to, but still. They'd just had a perfectly normal, without raised voices, jibes, or threats, conversation and she couldn't help but wonder if the next few weeks wouldn't be as bad as she'd originally thought. Just as the idea ran across her mind turbulence sprung up and knocked her drink into her lap. While she'd drunk most of it, the ice at the bottom of the cup made small wet spots on pants. She groaned in annoyance, put the ice back in the cup, and then stood up and went to the bathrooms at the back of the plane.

Once inside she pulled out several paper towels and tried to dab the spots dry. It didn't work completely but it would have to do. The spots would dry eventually anyway.

The excess soda in the cup had made her hands sticky from putting the ice back so she decided to wash her hands. As she went for soap, the machine must have been broken because instead of squirting it into her hand it squirted soap all over her shirt. "Great, just great." She mumbled angrily.

Stalking back to her seat to get the change of clothes from her carry on she received many strange looks. When she reached Malfoy he burst out laughing from seeing her in this state. "What happened to you?"

"Soap dispenser disorder." She replied simply.

"If I was ever given the choice between Hermione Granger or a soap dispenser in a fight…I don't think I ever would have guessed the soap dispenser would win. Guess I was wrong." He continued to laugh.

Grabbing her change of clothes she stalked back again. She was so embarrassed. How could she be such a klutz? Especially in front of Malfoy. He'd never let her live this down. Oh well. She changed into a simple blue jeans and red t-shirt and walked back to her seat sitting down as if nothing had just happened and began to read. When the flight attendant came by to pick up trash she threw her offending cup in with an indignant sniff and went back to her reading.

She changed her mind. He was still an insufferable jerk. Never mind the fact that she would have teased him if he had been in her situation. That was uncalled for. And so they continued the flight in silence.

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading. Please review. I love input. I wanna hear anything that can help me improve my story. And thank you to my wonderfully awesome beta True Slytherin Witch. Be grateful she makes sure I keep them in character. lol

Also, I've had a dilemma. I'm not sure where I want to send them. At first I was thinking New York and then I started thinking about other cities and I couldn't decide. So I'm going to leave it up to you. Here are the options:

New York

Los Angeles

Las Vegas

Washington D.C.

So please just leave your preference in a review. Or if you think that you know another brilliant location…I'm still open to where ever. Just somewhere in the U.S. Again, thanks for all of the support. It makes writing so much more enjoyable. And now I'm sure you're tired of listening to me ramble so go and review. You know you want to.

One White Tulip


End file.
